


201: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [201]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Attempted Prank, M/M, Pranks, Protective Choi San, San Does Not Play About Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: 365 [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	201: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

**201: “You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”**

* * *

“Touch him. I dare you.” San announced stating down the two seniors trying to creep up behind Wooyoung who was sitting down. He recognized the two from their prank wars YouTube channel and that he shared literature class with one of them. They do a lot of pranks where they pull chairs from underneath their fellow students or throw water on people walking past or even cut headphones. 

The boys shared a look before looking back at San as one slowly backed away. The other boy stared at San for a moment before looking at Wooyoung and then San again.

San smirked leaning back in his chair more never taking his eyes off the man. "Try me." The boy looked at Wooyoung and then San again before throwing his hands up walking away. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.” Wooyoung whispered leaving his seat to climb into San’s lap.

"Mhm. You need to pay more attention to your surroundings." San grumbled burying his face into those purple locks.


End file.
